My Little Matvey
by ScarletMapleLeaf
Summary: A very sucky fic for you all ! (in my opinion, anyway) Tell me if you're one of the few who does like it..


**I was looking though files in my computer and came across this... It sucks... so bad. I wrote it last year, in the middle of the night... =J=. R&R, Please. ~Maple 3**

"Matvey, you look cute with that on, da?" Ivan complimented as he put a flower in the pocket of my tuxedo. I blushed and looked at the ground. He smiled and took the rose I offered him.

"Y-you too, Ivan," I blushed even harder as I complimented him.

Ivan looked around the room as we stood in the corner talking. I watched his gaze go from amused to shocked as he looked in the direction of the door. I followed his gaze and saw Katyushka holding back a struggling Natalia.

Natalia looked up at me and sent me a death glare as she broke free from her older sister's grip. Walking towards us, I saw her knife glinting in the light. Ivan took a step forward to stand in front of me, protecting me from his older sister.

Natalia reached us as I stepped closer to Ivan, gripping his shirt in fear. He looked down at me with a reassuring smile, then turned to the threatening country.

"Why are you here sister?" He asked with as much menace as he could muster in those five words.

"I am here for you, brother, and to remove anyone who could try to get between us," she said simply, looking over at me. I whimpered and took a step back.

"I do not care for you in that way. Now please leave us alone, da?" Ivan glared at his sister, angry that she had interrupted his night.

"But...but brother..." Natalia trailed off, "It was him! He tricked you into thinking this, didn't he?" She took a step closer to me and held up her knife. At that moment, Katyushka showed up.

"Natalia!" Katyushka grabbed her sister and started pulling her back from me as I stood frozen. "Ivan is completely fine! Nobody did anything to him!" Katyushka finally managed to pull her away and dragged her away to the doors and out of the room. As soon as they disappeared, however, Alfred and Arthur showed up.

"Hey, Mattie! What's up?" Alfred shouted as I stepped towards him. He wrapped me in a bear hug and swung me around as if we hadn't seen each other in weeks.

"Hello Matthew, Ivan," Arthur said pleasantly as Alfred let go of me. "How are you?"

"I-I'm fine," I say, loudly enough so they could hear me. "How are you, eh?"

"I'm good," Arthur replied as Alfred and Ivan were having a staring contest. "What are you two doing?" he asked them irritably.

"Staring contest," Alfred replied simply. "At least we're not total enemies anymore, right?" I nodded in agreement. Ivan and Alfred had made up a few days ago, right before Ivan had asked me to this dance and Alfred had invited Arthur.

"Well," Arthur mused, "this ought to be interesting." We watched the staring contest until, finally, Ivan blinked. He sighed in mock defeat as Alfred danced around happily.

"I know you let him win," I whispered to Ivan as we watched Alfred do his winning dance. Ivan smiled in agreement and amusement as Arthur got up to try to calm Alfred down.

Once Alfred had finished his dance, we headed over to a table and sat down. Alfred ordered a hamburger, while the rest of us ordered drinks to cool down. Arthur got some tea, Ivan got a bottle of vodka, and Alfred and I ordered soda. When our drinks and Alfred's hamburger arrived, we finished our refreshments quickly and went back over to the dance floor.

Ivan dragged me away from my brother and Arthur, who had just started to dance to the song. It was fast and upbeat, so Arthur was just watching Alfred as he bounced around.

The song ended quickly, and morphed into the another. At the change of song, Alfred got Arthur to dance along too. Many people were dancing to the new song, but I could see a few who had chosen not to. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Roderich sitting at a table with Vash and a few others.

Ivan caught my attention again as he pulled me away from the swarming mass of people and into a quieter corner. I looked at him with curiosity as he pulled us away from my brothers sight.

The song ended again, this time becoming slower. Ivan pulled my arms around his neck and put his own around my waist. I looked at him in surprise as he smiled down at me.

"Well, it is a dance, da?" Ivan said as I blushed. We began a waltz, him leading. Somehow we managed to get to the center of the floor, some couples dancing around us as others watched. We spun around, nothing mattering but this moment. The tempo slowed down and we matched our pace to the song. Ivan's eyes shone as I stared at him, blushing as he smiled at me. I smiled back shyly and his smile widened.

As we turned around, I could see Alfred and Arthur also dancing. Alfred smiled at me as Arthur tightened his arms around Alfred's neck.

As I glanced back at Ivan, he looked down at me again and smiled, holding me closer. I leaned my head against his chest, and he tightened his arms around me.

**Yes, like I said before, in my opinion, this sucked. So bad. Again, R&R please. Even if you dislike.. or have a suggestion to make this better. **

**I also need ideas for one-shots. Or help with my Gerita fic. ouo please pm me for that... =n= Thanks a lot for reading this~! ~Maple**


End file.
